Isaac Bontemps
"Isaac" redirects here. For the Eagle Scout, see Isaac Weston. For the Amish child, see Isaac Hersberger. |age = 45 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. New Orleans, Louisiana, U.S. (formerly) |family = Unnamed cousin |affiliation = Concordian Flying Squad |rank = Senior Investigator |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #2: Slash and Burn (s4) }} Isaac Bontemps is a main character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case. Appearing as the Senior Investigator of the Concordian Flying Squad, he serves as a partner to the player throughout the season. Profile 45 years of age, Isaac has graying black hair which extends to form a black mustache and black beard, as well as brown eyes. He wears a crimson-and-black suit over a white long-sleeved shirt with a blue decorated necktie. He wears a black top hat, a golden monocle over his left eye, and has a golden pocket watch. He is commonly seen holding a pipe. While Isaac is sarcastic and keenly observant and analytical, he is also tactless and socially awkward. He likes collecting pipes. He is also a competitive chess player and has a fine appreciation for gourmet food. According to Maddie, he has seasickness and has a fear of horses. As of his first quasi-suspect appearance, it is known that Isaac is superstitious and was raised in New Orleans with his cousin. Per his conversation with Viola in Little Murder on the Prairie, Isaac suspects that he has an intolerance to dairy. Notable events of Criminal Case Checkmate After arresting Casper Rove's killer, the creator of the Chessmaton, Celine Georges, approached the player with a request to Isaac. Since Casper was killed she had not been able to find a chess player equal to his skill, and Celine did not want to play against it herself out of risk of being accused of trickery. She did hear from Casper that Isaac was skilled at chess, so she wondered if he would be willing to play the Chessmaton in Casper's place. Though Isaac had his doubts and was nervous, he said he needed his good luck charm first, but he lost it at the exhibition entrance. He and the player went to search it there, and they managed to find it. After finding it, Isaac felt confident enough to face the Chessmaton, for Casper and the dignity of chess. In the end, Isaac managed to win the chess match against the Chessmaton. Gameplay The player may choose Isaac to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case he teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 1-hint partner. Trivia *Isaac is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances Gallery Reveal IsaacBontempsDesc.png Screenshots Isaac-Case173-22.png|Happy 1 Isaac-Case173-40.png|Happy 2 Isaac-Case180-9.png|Excited 1 Isaac-Case173-48.png|Excited 2 Isaac-Case183-7.png|Confident 1 Isaac_-_Case_178-7.png|Confident 2 Isaac-Case180-10.png|Determined Isaac-Case175-13.png|Indicating Isaac-Case173-16.png|Grinning 1 Isaac-Case173-21.png|Grinning 2 Isaac-Case175-14.png|Grinning 3 Isaac-Case179-1.png|Grinning 4 Isaac-Case173-31.png|Winking Isaac_-_Case_173-2.png|Shocked 1 Isaac_-_Case_173-5.png|Shocked 2 Isaac-Case173-30.png|Disgusted Isaac-Case176-1.png|Stressed Isaac_-_Case_173-3.png|Sad 1 Isaac_-_Case_173-8.png|Sad 2 Isaac-Case173-35.png|Sad 3 IBontempsTearsAppMOTP.png|Crying Isaac-Case173-43.png|Compassionate Isaac-Case173-33.png|Hopeless Isaac-Case173-19.png|Angry 1 Isaac-Case175-15.png|Angry 2 Isaac-Case175-19.png|Angry 3 Isaac-Case175-20.png|Angry 4 Isaac_-_Case_185-2.png|Furious Isaac-Case173-42.png|Infuriated 1 Isaac-Case183-2.png|Infuriated 2 Isaac_-_Case_185-3.png|Infuriated 3 Isaac-Case173-51.png|Serious Isaac-Case173-17.png|Thinking 1 Isaac-Case173-26.png|Thinking 2 Isaac-Case173-50.png|Thinking 3 Isaac-Case173-15.png|Unsure 1 Isaac-Case173-25.png|Unsure 2 Isaac-Case173-27.png|Unsure 3 Isaac-Case173-41.png|Unsure 4 Isaac-Case176-2.png|Blushing 1 Isaac_-_Case_178-8.png|Blushing 2 Isaac-Case180-8.png|Blushing 3 IBontempsBlushMOTP.png|Blushing 4 Isaac_-_Case_173-6.png|Confused Isaac-Case173-34.png|Clueless 1 Isaac-Case173-45.png|Clueless 2 Isaac-Case175-8.png|Embarrassed Isaac-Case173-29.png|Sweating 1 Isaac-Case175-18.png|Sweating 2 Isaac_-_Case_191-1.png|Sweating 3 Isaac_-_Case_194-4.png|Sweating 4 Isaac_-_Case_180-1.png|Frightened Isaac_-_Case_178-1.png|Disgusted Isaac_-_Case_173-13.png|Stumped 1 Isaac-Case173-18.png|Stumped 2 Isaac-Case173-36.png|Stumped 3 Isaac-Case173-52.png|Stumped 4 Isaac-Case175-7.png|Stumped 5 Isaac-Case183-8.png|Stumped 6 Isaac_-_Case_173-10.png|Fantasizing 1 Isaac-Case173-32.png|Fantasizing 2 Isaac-Case173-28.png|Two-finger saluting. Isaac-Case173-47.png|Whooping Isaac-Case173-23.png|Appeasing Isaac-Case175-10.png|Coughing Isaac-Case175-11.png|Singed 1 Isaac-Case175-12.png|Singed 2 Isaac_-_Case_180-3.png|Covered with chocolate. Isaac_-_Case_180-4.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case183-1.png|Splashed Isaac-Case183-3.png|Wet 1 Isaac-Case183-4.png|Wet 2 Isaac-Case183-5.png|Wet 3 Isaac-Case175-2.png|With his hat blown away. Isaac-Case175-3.png|Hatless 1 Isaac-Case175-4.png|Hatless 2 Isaac-Case175-5.png|Hatless 3 IBontempsFight1.png|On boxing guard. IBontempsFight2.png|Ditto. IBontempsFight3.png|Ditto. IBontempsFight4.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_191-2.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case175-6.png|Holding his hat. Isaac_-_Case_173-12.png|Showing his badge. Isaac-Case173-20.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case175-9.png|Giving a coin. Isaac-Case173-24.png|Covering his nose with a handkerchief. Isaac-Case179-2.png|Pressing a handkerchief to his forehead. Isaac_-_Case_191-3.png|Unwrapping a gift box. Isaac_-_Case_185-5.png|Holding his gris-gris. Isaac-Case175-16.png|Holding a dead rat. Isaac_-_Case_178-2.png|Holding a set of keys. Isaac_-_Case_180-2.png|Holding Rockley Rochester's snozzgopper. Isaac_-_Case_178-5.png|Holding a notebook. Isaac_-_Case_194-1.png|Holding a fan. Isaac_-_Case_194-2.png|Holding a fan with a blade. Isaac_-_Case_194-3.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_191-5.png|Holding a bloody dress. Isaac_-_Case_178-6.png|Reading a notebook. Isaac_-_Case_191-4.png|Reading a note, blushing. Isaac_-_Case_178-4.png|Holding his gun. Isaac_-_Case_189-1.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_178-3.png|Drawing his gun. Isaac-Case180-7.png|Holding a chocolate lollipop. Isaac-Case173-37.png|Alongside with Harriet Patrick's pet cow Daisy. Isaac-Case173-38.png|Ditto. Isaac-Case173-39.png|Ditto. CFSGuns-1MOTP.png|Isaac with Maddie and Rose. CFSGuns-2MOTP.png|Ditto. CFSGuns-3MOTP.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_185-6.png|Playing chess against the Chessmaton. Isaac_-_Case_185-7.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_185-8.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_185-9.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_185-10.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_185-11.png|Ditto. Isaac_-_Case_185-12.png|Ditto. ComingSoonMOTP-1.png|Isaac in an in-game artwork promoting Mysteries of the Past. Isaac-Hint.png|The player may choose Isaac to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case he teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. Madeline_Issac-SceneCleared.png|Isaac and Maddie will validate the player's final score once a scene is solved. ArthurIsaacMaddieCharles-GotoNextCase.png|Isaac fills a report for the player. IsaacCalm.png|Click too fast in a Mysteries of the Past crime scene and Isaac will tell you to relax. IsaacMap.png|When you want to go back to the map, Isaac will ask you if you want to really do so or not. Promotional stills Mysteries_of_the_Past_Teaser.png|Isaac appearing in a promotional artwork for Mysteries of the Past. IsaacBontempFreeCoins.png|Isaac in a "Free Coins" daily gift promo. 20160209FavoritePartnerVote.jpg|"Who's your favorite police partner?" Caption the Scene - Isaac & Rose.jpg|Isaac featuring in a "Caption the Scene" promo. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad personnel Category:Partners Category:Quasi-suspects